Little Spitfire
by VictoriaJL
Summary: My take on Ace raising Luffy with his caring and loving tendencies. Garp is an old geezer. Dadan throws tantrums. And the bandits are helpless, Oh, did I mention that the whitebeard pirates are completely and utterly in love with adorable little Luffy?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I own nothing except any OC I might create.

Chapter 1

Ace was on his way back from successful hunting excursion when he heard it. He had been walking at a leisure pace, all the while carrying a bear five times his size on his shoulder. The scream was loud and full of frustration and horror, one he easily identified to be of Dadan's, his "foster mother". He sighed out loud, aware that there were only two instances in which she would scream like that.

One, she had just heard of him beating other people up or stealing or, basically doing something horrible. Not that he understood why she was so surprised and angry each time she got news of him doing something, appropriately put, bandit-like. He'd grown up with them, their dark and sinful attributes were bound to have influenced him at some point.

The other reason for her scream was, well, the not-so-welcome visit of the most scary, intimidating and crazy man he had the (dis)pleasure of knowing. His so-called _loving_ and _caring_ (Shudder) grandfather. Almost immediately he was assaulted with mental images of the man's affection towards him, which was essentially his oh-so-tender and bruise leaving fist of love. Ace outwardly winced, hoping-no praying to whatever deity was out there that the old geezer was not visiting. He still had haunting nightmares about the last visit. God, he wanted to leave this island so so badly, and his want to be a pirate did not have nearly as much to do with it as his need to get away from the old geezer.

As he heard another scream, he knew that the old geezer was here, for Dadan only screamed so much when he was around. With a tired sigh, he walked to the bandit's cove with resignation all over his face, he was going to get beat up whether he liked it or not. Realizing he would have to face the old geezer sooner or later, he chose to go now. This course of action only stemmed from the fact that the old geezer would track him down later and then his fist of love would hurt even more.

As he walked over to entrance of the cove, he saw the large figures of the old geezer and Dadan. The old geezer was oddly still and calm while Dadan was yelling with her arms flailing about (Which wasn't really beyond her usual reaction to Garp visiting). Magra and Dogra were trying to calm her down, but looked like they might explode themselves. No doubt, they were feeling a ridiculous amount of stress from the mere presence of the eccentric marine.

Ace internally snickered, before quickly sobering up knowing his fate was going to be much, _much_ worse than any of them. He approached, feeling uncertain but making sure he looked confident – well as confident a 10 year old could look. His (not so) good luck made its appearance and suddenly the old geezer was looking at him with a grin so big that it could light up a graveyard.

Ace shuddered, not liking the look of it. His legs wobbled a bit but ace wouldn't let himself run away, not even from the idiotic and senile old man trying to turn him into a marine.

It wasn't long till he was standing in front of the old geezer. Dadan had somewhat calmed down by then and was glaring at the old man so fiercely that if looks could kill, the old man would have been long dead. Although, Ace was more than just a little surprised when the old man, rather than giving him his usual greeting of a fist of love, patted him on the head.

"Ace! How are you?" Questioned the old man with his _fucking-grin-that-was-too-bloody-bright_

"I'm fine, old geezer" replied Ace, mumbling the last part, hoping he wouldn't hear. Apparently he actually did have some good luck, for either the old man didn't hear him or pretended not to.

"That's a big bear you got there, I see your hunting skills have gotten even better" Said Garp with pride gleaming in his eyes.

Flustered, Ace looked away, unwilling to acknowledge the praise.

"You'll make a fine marine someday!" A tick mark appeared on Ace's forehead and he opened his mouth to give his beloved _grandfather_ a piece of his mind, but his old man seemed to have already made a plan in case of Ace trying to fight to him and effortlessly slammed his fist into Ace's head.

With a yelp, he fell down, clutching his head in pain. Garp laughed heartily

"DON'T TRY TO PICK A FIGHT WITH ME BRAT! YOU'RE A HUNDRED YEARS TOO YOUNG TO BE TRYING THAT"

Standing up, Ace prepared himself for a bout of their usual fierce arguments. He stopped short when he saw his grandfather look at him seriously.

"Ace, I have some good news for you" exclaimed the old geezer and Ace immediately got a sinking feeling in his stomach, especially if Dadan's reaction to this apparent "good news" was anything to go by.

"I brought you a little brother" Suddenly, he brought his arms out of his marines cloak, and while five seconds ago Ace would have sworn up and down that he had nothing in his arms, a tiny bundled figure was presented to him.

Ace was struck speechless and could only stare in astonishment. There lying in the all-too-large arms of the abusive yet affectionate old geezer was a- a- a-BABY!

Eyes wide and mouth wide open in shock, he could only stare. In the background he could vaguely make out Dadan yelling again, something about having had enough of one brat and not having the energy to raise another monster. He could also make out Magra and Dogra , again, trying, and miserably failing, to calm her down.

Swallowing, Ace pulled himself together and turned away from the senile old man and baby with a huff. The baby wasn't actually related to him, that much he knew for certain, so he had no obligation to play the role of the caring and loving older brother.

"His name is Monkey D Luffy" told Garp with a a fond smile.

"So? Why should I care about your real grandson?" Some part of him had to admit that, that had been painful to say. Despite everything, the old geezer was one of the few people in the world he could depend on, no- actually he was the only one he could ever depend on. For all his annoying traits, the man had shown more love and kindness to Ace than anyone ever had in his entire life.

As soon as he said it, he got a taste of the all-mighty and very painful fist of love. He hit the ground with a thud and nursed a very fine bruise on his head.

"EXCUSE ME!? YOU ARE MY GRANDSON JUST AS MUCH AS LITTLE LUFFY IS! I LOVE YOU BOTH EQUALLY! IF I EVER HEAR SOMETHING LIKE THAT OUT OF YOUR MOUTH AGAIN, YOU WILL BE GETTING MORE THEN JUST MY FIST OF LOVE! GOT THAT ACE?"

He made sure that Ace "got" his point with another fist of love. This time, Ace couldn't quite stifle the yelp of pain.

"Okay! Okay! I get it. Stupid old geezer" Ace muttered the last part but alas and woe, luck had decided to go against him this time and his grandfather heard him and delivered his fourth fist of love in the span of a minute.

He would die before admitting it, but he sort-of, kind-of felt warm in a deep, deep minuscule part of his heart. But that feeling was quickly overshadowed by the searing pain in his head.

"AND CALL ME GRANDPA!" Damn old man had far too much strength for his age.

Suddenly, there was whimper from the bundle in the old geezer's arms. Everyone froze, unsure of what was going to happen next. However, Garp was more than prepared and began making ridiculous faces at the baby all the while rocking him. The baby giggled and flailed about.

Ace was surprised when the old man ruffled his hair again. He went to Dadan and gave his usual threat of turning the bandits into jail. Dadan , defeated by the fact that Garp could always blackmail her, tiredly scowled at him and told him to give the baby and leave.

Ace was surprised when tears abruptly welled up in the old geezer's eyes and within seconds he was cuddling the baby to his chest, with…hearts in his eyes?

What. The. Hell.

Ace blinked and watched in utter stupefaction as, God there were actually hearts flying around the old man. Ace rubbed his eyes, praying for it to be a dream. Great, he was already having nightmares about an old grandpa with a knack for punching people whenever he wants to. And now they were going to involve hearts flying around him. Jut great.

(Shudder)

Before he knew it, the old man was saying goodbye (another fist of love) and was gone, having left with the promise of training him on the double during his next visit.

Ace sincerely hoped that his visit would be after a loooooong time.

* * *

A/N - The idea has been going through my head for a while and since i'm on summer break and highly inspired at the moment, updates will most probably fast. All constructive criticism is welcomed and I hope you enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – I don't Own Anything except any OC'S I might create.

Chapter 2

Okay, being a big brother was **NOT** the most fun thing in the world, especially to an eight month old baby boy that was a bottomless pit and wanted constant attention. He swore that the little brat had inherited that particular trait form the old geezer just so he cold torture Ace.

Having never been around babies before, Ace had found himself involved in a whole new experience. He could fight mountain lions, sea kings and wild bears that were ten times his size, but taking care of a baby was definitely beyond his excellent capabilities.

It didn't help that Dadan had decided that little luffy should have his so-called _big brother_ take care of him. In fact, as soon as Garp had left the island, Dadan had all but shoved the baby in Ace's arms and told him:

"Take care of your little brother, you damn brat" The damn hag had sneered at him.

The end result had been a fierce and violent yelling match between the two. The bandits had watched, horrified, but they did not possess enough courage to come between the most volatile and stubborn and violent people they had ever had the (mis)fortune of knowing. Much to their relief the fight abruptly came to an end but to their growing horror, it was due to the fact that a very hungry and irritated Luffy had started wailing his head off after no one had notice the tears that had welled up in his eyes. His cries were loud and hearty, and he wriggled and flailed his arms about in Magra's arms.

Looking down at his empty hands, Ace realized that sometime during the argument, Magra had taken the baby from him, no doubt to keep him from getting caught in the crossfire.

The wails grew louder and the bandits circled around the baby, making faces and trying to soothe them- well as much as mountain bandits could. Despite the fact they had raised ace they were clueless and they weren't really all that, er, much of a pleasant sight to watch. Alas, the wails continued to rise in volume and Dadan suddenly stormed off to the kitchen. The Bandits started panicking and some even ran around the room yelling unhelpful and unnecessary suggestions, which only served to further irritate the baby. Ace started to back out a bit, not wanting to be part of this big mess.

In fact, he had to wonder, was this how they had behaved when he had been a baby? Had they panicked at every cry and Oh God, if they had made those faces at him? It would make complete sense as to why he had felt scarred even before finding out who his biological father had been. And wait…

Had the old geezer behaved with him the same way he had with Luffy when he was a baby? Before he could stop himself, he imagined his baby self crying while the old geezer cuddled him in his arms with hearts in his eyes and he could imagine the hearts flying around in the background.

(Shudder)

God he hoped that had never happened.

Before Ace could make his subtle escape, yet again, the baby was shoved into Ace's arms and it was all he could do to not drop him – Seriously, he was only ten, how was he supposed to know how to take care of a baby? He was better off fight a sea king or a 20 foot bear or something.

Finding his arms full of a tiny, wailing infant did not help him and he was a step away from panicking himself when Dadan came out of the kitchen, armed with a bottle of milk. Although, the irritated look on her face annoyed him, considering he should be irritated by the squalling "Bundle of Joy" in his arms.

Ace was not at all pleased when she forced him to sit down and shoved the bottle in the baby's mouth.

(He kind of felt apprehensive about how rough she had been) Grumbling to himself, he wondered why he had to feed him. Couldn't Dadan have taken the baby and done it herself? The infant wasn't actually his brother.

He uncomfortably held the baby, subtly moving him around in order to get comfortable.

As the baby contently suckled at the bottle, the bandits somehow composed themselves, although it didn't bring back their lost pride, and even Ace began to feel a little peaceful. So that was all it took to quiet a baby? This might be a lot easier then he thought it would be. Not that he would take care of him or anything, Luffy was not actually his little brother so he had no obligation to take care of him.

When the bottle was empty, he took it from the baby and put it on the table. The baby yawned and stretched in his arms and that had been the first time he took in the baby- Luffy's appearance.

He could see how they could be passed off as brothers, Luffy had dark hair just like ace and their eyes were of similar color as well. If it weren't for Ace's freckles, he could be the potentially somewhat grown up version of Luffy.

Luffy raised his tiny hands to Ace's face and cooed. Some very, very, very small part of Ace swooned. Standing up, he was about to give the baby to Dadan but stopped in his tracks when she smirked at him.

Ace's eyes narrowed suspiciously and he unconsciously held Luffy tighter.

"Now now Ace, don't tell me your a coward and are gonna run away from you big brother duties"

Damn Dadan

Damn her

Why'd she have to put it like that? Despite not having a close relationship with her, Dadan knew what irked Ace very well and wasn't beyond using it against him.

If there was one thing Potgas D Ace did not do, in fact, completely and utterly refused to do no matter what,

It was running away.

Whether it be an enemy or a responsibility

He was too stubborn to walk away from it

Although there was a part of him that realized what Dadan's words implied. Much like him, Luffy was unwanted, with barely anyone to care for him. He couldn't help but think that it would be nice if- if

Shaking his head, he looked at the baby that seemed to be in possession of a very sunny disposition. The idea that a baby like Luffy could turn out to be like him, Ace, who was reputed to be a little bastard and criminal made his stomach churn. Maybe, just maybe, he could do something right in his life.

With determination, he glared at Dadan and claimed:

"I am not running away. My little brother-"

Said little brother tugged at Ace's hair but Ace ignored it cause he had a speech to make and he figured allowances must be made, for this was his new little brother and he was only a baby, so he guessed Luffy wouldn't know any better anyways.

"Is my responsibility and I'll raise him far better then you idiots raised me"

With that, he smirked and went outside with Luffy.

Only to hear Luffy burp and then feel vomit on his shirt.

It was now Ace realized that that should have been the first sign that little brothers were troublesome and annoying.

Although, even Ace had to admit, watching the baby sleep, cuddled in his blankets and completely content was rather heartwarming. Little Luffy was even smiling in his sleep, which really did make him a precious sight to behold.

Especially since he looked so..

 _So.._

 _Completely free of any trouble_

 _Free of any sins_

 _And so utterly innocent_

 _Especially with that tiny smile curling his lips_

No matter how much trouble Luffy was and Luffy had the potential to be, he had the feeling it would always be worth it.

Just as longs as Ace could keep that happy smile on his face.

He would do everything

A/N - Im surprised at how quickly i wrote this. I hope you enjoy this.

Despite everything, i don;t think Dadan and Ace have a good relationship and it doesn't look like Ace is particularly close to the bandits either. At least, that is what it seems to me.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – I don't own anything except any OC's I might create

Chapter 3

* * *

Ten year olds were not meant to take care of babies.

Ace wasn't sure as to how he had survived the past 2 months, but he had. He had, through some wild miracle, survived taking care of his "precious" little brother.

He was actually more surprised at how the Bandits were still alive. If he had been anything like Luffy as a baby, he was genuinely astonished by the fact that they hadn't committed suicide years ago. He wouldn't say it out loud, but it almost made him apologize to the Bandits.

The key word being "almost".

Although, in that time he had grown absolutely certain that this ki- baby, this baby was the offspring of the devil himself, or rather this baby was the grand offspring of Mokey D Garp, who he could swear was Satan in disguise.

Ace winced at the mental image of the old geezer with red devil horns and a sharp pitch fork. Great, now he was going to have nightmares of the old man chasing him with his pitch fork. Just great.

One, the kid could crawl and hence took every opportunity he could to show off his apparently amazing ability. Whenever Ace so much as took his eyes away from Luffy for a second, the brat would disappear. In fact, the disturbing amount of times Luffy had done this had led to the invention of the game of "Seek-Luffy-or-Garp-Will-Kill-You-And-No-One-Will-Find-The-Body". It had sent them into panic mode even more than the first time Luffy had needed a diaper change.

(Shudder)

That was one incident he could do without remembering. He was certain the bandits had nightmares about that horrible, _horrible_ day.

(The bandits were also scared of Ace, they could see how fond he was of the baby and how determined he was to protect him, even if Ace himself hadn't realized it. If there was even so much of a scratch on Luff's head, Garp would most probably be too late to kill to them)

Two, the kid had also inherited the old geezer's famed strength and appetite. He had destroyed multiple tables with an angry thump of his little fist (Seriously, it was so tiny, the face that he could move it was surprising in itself) and it took nearly several cows worth of milk to keep him sated for the day. (Just where was it all going? Luffy was far too tiny)

Three, he always wanted attention. It didn't matter if Ace had just returned, covered in the blood of a rambunctious and dangerous 10 foot beast he had just fought for dinner, Ace _had_ to play with Luffy and the toys the old man had left for him. Or else the waterworks would start. Then the bandits would panic and then Dadan would be irritated. Then Dadan would throw a tantrum. The end result was that no one but Luffy would go to sleep with a full stomach that day.

Four was a personal issue Ace had with Luffy. All his shirts had at one point or another had either been completely and irreparably destroyed by Luffy or Luffy had thrown up on them. Honestly, he was running out of shirts and at the rate this was going, he might as well just walk around shirtless.

In the past two months, Garp had come to visit twice. He had fawned over his _teeny-tiny little grandson_ and brought more toys for the Luffy. Ace, on the other hand, had found himself on the receiving end of Garp's so called "Marine Training", which was really just the old man beating him up in various ways. Most of the time the training session (cough torture cough) would start with the yells of:

"MARINE"

"PIRATE"

"MARINE"

"PIRATE"

"MARINE"

"I'M GONNA BE A PIRATE YOU OLD GEEZER"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME? AND YOUR GONNA BE A MARINE"

Then Ace wouldn't be able to respond any further because he had been stuck by the Almighty fist of love. By the end, Ace would be covered in various degrees of wounds and the bandits would have to carry him inside. The annoying old man would then spend the remainder of his time eating and doting on Luffy.

It didn't help that Luffy was cutting in on his treasure hunting time. He had told Sabo of his predicament, and had been laughed at for a good half an hour. In retaliation, Ace had beaten him straight 25 matches. That unsympathetic jackass.

(What he didn't know was that Sabo had actually let him win)

Although, he had been understanding and hadn't minded Ace's lesser contributions to their treasure, which made Ace feel guilty and had made him internally vow to make it up to Sabo.

Still, even though Ace would die before admitting it out loud, especially in front of the old geezer, life was much more fun with little Luffy around. Even if the baby was responsible for causing mayhem and destruction in their lives.

This pleasant thought quickly evaporated from Ace's mind as he stumbled upon the horrifying sight of his little brother crawling on the ceiling.

What. The. Hell.

His mouth dropped open impossible wide and it was after a few seconds that his mind processed what exactly was going on. Shaking his head, he looked at Luffy and still saw the baby crawling on the ceiling.

Shaking his head again, Ace was horrified by the sight of Luffy _fucking falling._

With speed he did not know he possessed, Ace ran for Luffy and through some miracle, manage to catch him.

Standing up, he checked the baby for any injuries and upon finding none, sighed in relief.

The baby giggled and flailed about in Ace's arms, completely unaffected by the fact that he could have been severely injured just moments ago, had it not been for Ace's timing.

Yup, Luffy was veryyyy troublesome.

Now the only thing left to do was to figure out exactly how in the world Luffy had been crawling on the ceiling

And why exactly was it that when he had asked Dadan about it, she had spit out her drink and fainted? And why she had been muttering something about "mini-garp", "baby monsters" and "Haki" in her unconscious state?

* * *

A/N - I wasn't really expecting much when I posted the first chapter. But I am pleasantly surprise by the amount of views I have gotten. I am gonna keep posting but i do have other one piece ideas and even One Piece and Naruto Crossover ideas ( I dare you to guess the cross over pairing i have in mind). If this fic works out, then I am going to start implementing my other ideas. I hope you enjoy it and if there are areas you think I need working on, don't hesitate to tell me, cause its the only way ill improve.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer – I don't own anything except any OC's I might create

Chapter 4

"So this is little Luffy huh?" said Sabo in a sweet sugary tone as he offered his finger to the baby. The baby immediately grasped it and cooed at Sabo, pleased with the attention, and started to babble.

"Goooh"

"Yeah, he's a pain" Ace replied nonchalantly, absentmindedly picking his nose

"Laba ga goo?"

"Aww, don't be so mean. You gotta admit, the kids pretty cute" teased Sabo, poking Luffy on the cheek, eaning a happy gurgle in response

"Mooh"

Ace snorted

"Don't be fooled by his innocent appearance, he is the devil's incarnation, sent down to make me pay for my sins"

Sabo sweat dropped and looked at the nearly a year old baby that had lost interest in Sabo's finger and was crawling about and grabbing everything in his reach.

"Gaaa"

"Now now, don't you think you're over reacting too much?" Questioned Sabo

"Lalalala"

"I'm not, kids a menace. Since your living here from now on, you have to help take care of him"

Sabo blinked

"Uhh…. Sure,..I guess?"

It couldn't be that hard to take care of a baby

Ace smirked

"Luffy requires the bottle about ten times a day and that's not including the five he wants at night. He will throw up over you whenever he wants, so always have an extra shirt nearby. Luffy has a select few toys he loves and if even one of them goes missing, he won't stop crying, so keep an eye on them and make sure they don't disappear. Giving him a bath is difficult and he usually won't stop crying through it, so give him a bottle of chocolate milk immediately after it. Also-"

"There's more?"

"Ahhh Boogoo"

Ace went on as though he hadn't heard the interruption.

"Luffy has a habit of disappearing when you look away from him for even a second, so don't let them out of your sight. Another thing is Luffy constantly wants attention and for the sake of your sanity, don't ever deny him. The consequences will give you nightmares"

Sabo gulped and sweat dropped again (He could detect the threat in Ace's words, telling him to never let Luffy out of his sight or suffer through painful and sever consequences.)

"Is that all?"

"No but that does cover the Basics of it. Oh yeah, the next ten dirty diapers are yours since your new around here"

"HOW IS THAT FAIR?"

"Life is unfair, we clear?"

With his shoulder drooping and while showing the signs of sulking like a petulant child, Sabo nodded and replied:

"Yeah"

"Good. Now I'm off, take care of Luffy"

"WAIT! YOUR JUST GONNA LEAVE ME ALONE WITH HIM!?" Sabo yelled at Ace's back

"Yup!"

With a careless wave behind his back, Ace was gone, leaving him to take care of Luffy

Sabo sighed

"Well I guess it's just you and me, eh Luffy?"

Silence

"Luffy?'

Silence

"Luffy?"

Sabo gulped and started to look around. There was no limit to his horror when he realized that Luffy was not where he was supposed to be.

It hadn't even been a minute since the baby had been left in his care and he had already lost him

Great

Just Great

Ace is going to kill him in the most creative ways his twisted mind can think of.

With that gruesome thought firmly settled in his mind, and the fact that wild creatures were roaming around, ready to feast on anything they could find, Sabo started to furiously search the forest, hoping to find the baby before Ace came back and put an end to his mere existence for losing his precious baby brother.

3 HOURS LATER

Luffy rolled on the ground, happily playing with his stuffed teddy bear ( Chewing on its right ear) and kicking his feet upwards.

Sabo watched, him unwilling to take his eye off of him for even a second. Especially after he had spent over 2 hours looking for him in a state of panic and frenzy, only to find him about to be eaten by a 10 foot bear.

Sabo had attacked the bear with vengeance, and it was just his luck that Ace had found them when he had. The two had then proceeded to attack the bear together and brought it home for dinner in retribution for trying to eat Luffy.

Luffy had been unharmed (Ace had made sure of that by checking every place possible he could get hurt) and only dirty. Since Ace was very much angry at Sabo (Ace hadn't said anything about it but Sabo could tell by the harsh glare on his face), he had tasked himself the apparently tedious chore of giving Luffy a bath, which honestly hadn't been a very pleasant experience.

They had been sitting like this in relative silence (except for Luffy's squeals) for the past 20 minutes. Sabo, finding the silence unnerving, decided to break the ice.

"So, uhh, Ace-" Sabo tried

"Shut Up" Yup, Ace was veryyy angry

"Bu-"

"Shut Up"

"Come o-"

"Shut Up"

"plea-"

"I said, SHUT UP!"

"I'M SORRY!"

Ace glared at Sabo for a while before finally sighing.

"You're forgiven but if it ever happens again, your dead before you can say pirate"

"Really!? Thank—"

"And you're changing his dirty diapers for a month."

Sabo opened his mouth to argue before closing it. He deserved it anyways. He settle on grudgingly saying:

"Fine"

From then on, there was small talk between them as they kept a stern eye on Luffy. Dinner was served and they ate like starved wolves.

It was while eating that Sabo noticed Luffy doing something rather odd and decided to point it out to Ace.

"Oi Ace, look at Luffy"

With Cheeks stuffed with Meat, Ace glanced at Luffy and his eyes immediately widened in shock.

The little baby was holding on to the table and wobbly standing on his own.

The bandits seemed to notice that boy's attention wasn't on their food and looked at Luffy as well. Everyone stopped eating and watched Luffy, anticipating his next move.

"Gah"

Then Luffy fell on his bottom and clapped his hands, letting out spit bubbles and babbling his baby language.

Everyone fell over.

"Just when I though he was about to do something" Said Sabo, putting, as he rubbed his head.

"I know" Said Ace while rubbing his head with an exasperated look on his face.

Baby Luffy just squealed again

"Booo"

4 WEEKS LATER

"THE HELL YOU LITTLE SHIT!? I'VE BEEN CHANGING YOUR DIAPERS AND TAKING CARE OF YOU A LOT LONGER THEN HIM-"

"Now now, calm down Ace"

"YOU SHUT UP TOO BASTARD!"

Sabo shrunk and stayed quiet, but still couldn't get rid of the pleased expression on his face

Ace turned his attention to his spoiled brat of a baby brother.

"EXPLAIN YOURSELF DAMMIT!"

The baby in question innocently looked at Ace with a confused expression before giggling and letting out a spit bubble

A muscle in Ace's cheek twitched.

"I WAS YOUR BROTHER BEFORE HIM! I TOOK CARE OF YOU LONGER! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOUR FIRST STEPS SINCE FOREVER! AND WHEN YOU DO TAKE THEM, YOU TAKE THEM TOWARDS SABO!? HOW DARE YOU?"

Sabo preened, knowing this meant that the baby like him better than Ace.

Ace turned towards Sabo with a tick mark on his forehead

"STOP LOOKING SO SMUG. YOU DAMN JACKASS!"

As a consequence of the beating Ace gave him, Sabo couldn't get out of bed for a week. Still, no matter how much Ace beat him up, Sabo would forever lord it over Ace that Luffy had taken his first steps towards _him._

And Ace would never quite get over Luffy's "harsh and painful betrayal"

And, Sabo just knew that he would be changing Luffy's diaper's for at least the next 2 months.

-A/N - The reaction to this story is very encouraging. Thank you to those who have Favorited, followed and reviewed this story. It means a lot to me and I'll try my best to make it the best it can be. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Y'know, I'm still considering if I should let Sabo stay with Ace and Luffy. I feel like being in the revolutionary army and his experience there made him into the strong man he is in the anime. But another part of me cant bear writing about Ace crying. This is rather conflicting. What do you, my readers, think?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer – I don't own anything except any OC's I might create

Chapter 5

* * *

"C'mon Luffy, you can say it Sa-Bo" Coaxed Sabo waving Luffy's favorite stuffed teddy bear in front of him, hoping the baby might finally say his first word.

His answer was an adorable and innocent "BaaaBoo"

Despite his disappointment, Sabo couldn't help but inwardly swoon at Luffy's adorableness.

Reaching out, he tickled the little baby in the stomach, causing him to burst into a fit of giggles. Sabo, absolutely charmed by his teeny tiny little brother, laughed along with him

"Seems like you two are having fun"

The sentence was said in a monotonous and deadpan tone, meaning it could only be one person.

Ace.

Sabo froze for a second before composing himself and slowly turning around to face his brother (who at the moment was not very pleased with him).

"Ace!" Sabo couldn't get anything but a nervous laugh out after that, looking at his brother with apprehensive and anxious eyes

It had been four weeks and Ace still hadn't gotten over the fact that Luffy had taken his first steps towards Sabo, of all people, and not Ace

Well, it wasn't as though he was constantly outwardly expressing any anger or signs of displeasure or anything but sometimes he would look at Luffy toddling about, his demeanor would change from as-pleasant-as-Ace-can-get to why-would-you-do-this-to-me-Luffy?-and-Sabo-needs-to-die-a-painful-death.

The change would be sudden and unexpected. But it would wear off quick enough.

Although, while it was present, it made Sabo want to crawl into a hole that he could hide in for the rest of his life.

Just like now

(And while he knew Ace would kill him if he ever said it out loud, he had to admit that he found Ace's brother complex to be rather..er..cute.)

Baby Luffy, at the sight of Ace stood up wobbly and started to shakily toddle towards his beloved older brother.

"La ba goo"

Ace immediately smiled at the sight of his precious little brother approaching him, his bad mood automatically disappearing at the adorable sight (not that Ace would ever admit it out loud).

Sabo's shoulders sagged and he lout a sigh of relief.

* * *

"Okay Luffy, I have a mission for you" Sabo whispered to Luffy

Ace was out in the forest getting dinner right now, so the coast was clear and he could easily talk to Luffy about what he wanted.

The baby in question innocently looked at Sabo

"Bagoo?"

"You see, your big brother Ace is sad"

The baby blinked, not understanding a word of what his older brother was saying.

"It will make him feel much better if you say "Ace" in front of him"

The baby looked to his right, looking as though it were contemplating something

(in reality, Luffy had just spotted a table again and was wondering what exactly it was)

(not that Sabo could tell)

"Got it?"

"Barooo"

"Okay, I'm gonna pretend you did. So, now say it: ACE"

"ssss"

Sabo laughed, the hissing sound was funny coming from Luffy.

"No no little guy, it A"

"Ahhh"

"sss"

"sss"

"Now say it, Ace"

"Booo"

"no, its-"

Sabo was cut off by the sound of the door opening, and Ace entering.

"Your back already?"

"Yeah, the animals weren't really putting up much of a fight today" replied Ace, dusting himself off

"That's good ACE" said Sabo, making sure to emphasize the way he said "Ace" so that Luffy could understand. (or at least he hoped Luffy would. The little kid had pretty much proven that he was the grandson of Monkey D Garp, especially when it came to brains and appetite. But Sabo was allowed to hope. Right? Right!?)

Unfortunately for him, Ace noticed his bizarre behavior but just walked past, ready to prepare Luffy's bottle of milk

While passing by him, Sabo heard Ace mutter something about "Weird blonde idiots" and "How much would a therapist cost for a psycho?"

A tick mark appeared on Sabo's forehead and all kind sentiments towards Ace forgotten, Sabo tackled Ace.

Ace immediately responded by kicking him in the stomach and before they knew it, they were wrestling on the floor.

It went on for a couple of minutes and little Luffy had the time of his life watching his older brothers beat the snot out of each other and yell things like:

"HALF PINT MIDGET!"

"BLONDE NERD"

"YOU'VE GOT A BROTHER COMPLEX"

"YOU NEED A THERAPIST"

Baby Luffy giggled and clapped and cheered while flailing his arms about

(Ace would later claim Luffy was cheering for him while Sabo would claim the same for himself. In reality, Luffy wasn't laughing at anything particular. It was just his sunny deposition shining through)

It was some time into their wrestling match that Ace could vaguely make out Luffy's voice actually saying something. Shoving Sabo off him, he limped to Luffy,(who was still giggling) and sat in front of him. Sabo followed closely behind.

"Luffy...did you just say something?" asked Ace, looking, dare he say it, hopeful?

Baby Luffy giggled again and babbled

"Dabaru"

"I didn't hear Luffy say anything" Said Sabo, looking curiously at the cheerful baby, who had now begun toddling about the room and grabbing whatever piqued his interest

"I guess it was just my imagination" Shrugged Ace

"And I need a therapist?" asked Sabo with a raised eyebrow

"Yeah" replied Ace with a smirk, prepared to fight Sabo again if need be, and this time with the intention of winning a sound victory against his sworn brother.

Sabo's eyes narrowed but before he could retort, Luffy toddled towards ace and grabbed at the end of his shorts

Ace, snapping out of his I-must-fight-and-win state of mind looked down at Luffy curiously

The Baby gave Ace a grin and said:

"Ass"

Sabo's blood ran cold at how Ace's face darkened.

He gulped and close his eyes, expecting Ace to attack him on the spot, after all Ace knew he had been trying to get Luffy to talk for a while now.

A few minutes went by and Sabo was unharmed. Warily, he opened his eyes and spied Ace in the kitchen, casually preparing milk for Luffy

Sabo could only watch, confused by Ace's calm behavior, as Ace went through the process of getting Luffy ready for an early night in.

As soon as Luffy was tucked in and out like alight, Sabo could feel Ace's eyes practically bearing into his soul.

Sabo shivered in fear

"Sabo"

That was more then enough of a warning. Sabo ran for his life as Ace chased him through the night.

None of the bandits would get sleep that night, for the yells of Ace and Sabo were too loud to ignore.

Dadan would be especially cranky in the morning.

* * *

"GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD"

"I'M SORRY!"

"SORRY!? YOU WONT BE SORRY TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

"I DIDN'T MEAN FOR THIS! HONEST!"

"TOUGH LUCK GETTING ANYONE TO BELIEVE THAT JACKASS!"

"I'M NOT LYING!"

"OH YEAH!? THEN COME OVER HERE!"

"NO"

"WHY!?"

"BECAUSE YOU'LL KILL ME!"

"GOOD POINT! NOW STOP RUNNING YOU COWARD!"

* * *

A/N - I checked the amount of views this story has gotten and its beyond amazing. Thank you so, so much everyone.

Answering reviews:

Rizuki Dhan  Thank you! :D

suzukimana597  Same. Although, I like writing about baby Luffy, he is too adorable.

jessLpfy  I actually plan on including Sabo more. Although, I do have a clear idea as to how the trio (or is it duo?) should meet the white beard pirates.

Kid  I see your point. Despite his tough childhood, Ace didn't actually have much character development until after Sabo's death. You've brought up a valid point.

Thank you everyone who Favorited, followed and reviewed this story, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer - I dont own anything except any OC's I might create

Chapter 6

"Okay, let me get this straight. Apparently, you are the fourth division commander of the whitebeard pirates, the strongest crew in the world and , somehow, you got _kidnapped_ by some _common and no name bandits_?"

Thatch couldn't help but wince at his disbelieving tone

"And you were brought to east blue, all the way from the _grand line?_

"Kid-"

"Sabo"

"Sabo, when you put it like that, even I would have trouble believing it."

Sabo snorted, it was completely unbelievable.

"Come on, don't do that. It's bad enough you and that other kid managed to tie me up. If my crew mates ever find out about this, I'll never hear the end of it"

Sabo smirked, if this really was the fourth division commander of the whitebeard pirates, then it was either Thatch was really weak or Sabo and Ace were too strong.

He silently hoped for the latter, even though he knew in his mind that the reason they had actually managed to tie him up was the fact that he had been surprised at being attacked by little kids

"Uhh, why are you smirking?" Asked Thatch, slightly apprehensive. These kids were strong, not strong enough to take on the grand line by themselves, of course, but very strong for kids in Blue seas, which was the weakest of the seas.

"No reason"

"Where did the other kid go?"

"None of your business"

"Why wont you let me go?"

"Because I don't trust you. What if you attack me as soon as I untie you? Or what if you attack the village?"

"I wont. Pirates honor"

"I don;t know you, how do I know if you have any honor at all"

"Aww, come on"

"Not happening"

It was relatively silent for a few minutes, with Sabo observing Thatch as Thatch sulked and mourned for his fallen pride.

"Shabooo"

Sabo sighed, easily recognizing the jumbled saying of his name. He watched as a cheerful Luffy toddled over to him, continuously saying (cough butchering cough) his name. Luffy clung to his shorts, drooling

"Luffy?"

"Shabo"

"Why are you here?"

"Shaboo, Ashe meanie, Luffy want Shaboo"

Sabo let out another sigh. Through the gibberish Luffy was spluttering, he had managed to conclude that Ace had most probably denied Luffy something that Sabo would have given him and that the moment Ace had looked away, Luffy had come running to Sabo. Ace was most probably running around and looking for Luffy by now, worrying that Luffy had been eaten by a crocodile or something.

Before he could say anything, another voice broke in.

"Is this your little brother?" Asked Thatch, curiosity evident in his tone. The kid was pretty cute and it was pretty well know that Thatch had a soft spot for kids.

Sabo frowned, not liking to reveal more to the stranger then he already knew (Which next to nothing but it didn't hurt to be cautious. right?)

"Yeah" Answered Sabo shortly

"Soooo"

"No matter what you say, I am not untying you"

"Please"

"No"

"I promise I wont attack you. Pirates Honor"

Sabo gave him a weird look

"Would you stop that, no matter how many times you say pirates honor, I wont believe you"

Thatch sighed in defeat, resigned to his fate of being tied up

Sabo smirked again

"I could let you go-"

"Really?"

"If you let me cut off your right arm"

Thatch stilled.

"On second thought, I like being tied up"

"Good choice"

Sabo turned away from Thatch and turned his attention back to Luffy. He ruffled Luffy's hair, causing the boy to giggle and picked up his pipe. He walked over to Thatch.

"This is gonna hurt"

Before Thatch could ask exactly _what_ was going to hurt, Sabo positioned himself and his pipe, and swung.

Right

At

His

Face

Damn kid had a lot of strength.

The last thing thatch heard was the little boy - Luffy? or something of the sort - asking Sabo for something to eat.

It was dark from then on

(His crew mates would never let him live this down)

* * *

It had been a week since he had been captured - by little kids that were actually kinda adorable - and Thatch had to admit, it hadn't been that bad at all.

If Thatch had been on another pirate ship, he would have been tortured like no tomorrow, but here, he was actually being treated rather well. He was still tied up but that couldn't be helped. He was a captive after all.

But still, he was given food three times a day and the brothers would watch over him together, which was very funny in itself since they couldn't help arguing over something ridiculous or they had chase Luffy all around the room. It was even more entertaining then when he would inspire Haruta into pulling a prank on Marco and would watch as Marco chased Harua around the deck, usually covered in pink paint or glitter or something of the sort.

Ah, Luffy. A bright ray of sunshine and most probably the cutest kid Thatch had ever met. The kid was a ball of energy though and had a weird obsession with meat. But sill, it was obvious that the kid loved his older brothers very much and that said older brothers loved him back too, even though Luffy was the reason that they had pretty much shaved off twenty years of their life.

There was also the fact that he was pretty sure Luffy was the reason they were treating him so well. When the kid officially met him, he had pointed at him and said "good" over and over again. Apparently the little tykes judgement was good, or rather good enough for his brothers, because they began treating him well since then.

Although, Thatch couldn't help but be worried by their living conditions. It was obvious that they had no adult watching over them and Thatch refused to even consider that old hag of a bandit to be anything akin to a mother, Their meals were full of meat and nothing else, something which was not good for growing boys like them. They needed more nutrients and needed to eat fruits and vegetables as well. It was obvious they had been living like this for at least a couple of years.

Something had to be done about this, and Thatch would do something, _if he wasn't bloody tied up._

(Insert mental image of Thatch sitting in a dark corner, sill tied up, and sulking over being defeated by a couple of kids)

It wasn't as though he would be here for long though, Oyaji had most probably figured out where he was and would already be on his way here. Thatch chuckled, imagining the marine's reaction to The greatest pirate in the world docking in the weakest sea in the world.

* * *

A/N - Okay, I posted this story four days ago. And now I have over 2000 views, over 65 follows and over 40 favorites and a nice amount of reviews. Wow. All of you are just amazing, I mean seriously, this is such a moral boost and it means a lot to me. Thank you so much everyone.

So, I figured it would be best for them to meet Thatch first, since he seems to be the most lighthearted out of the whitebeard pirates (Besides whitebeard himself). I thought of them meeting Marco first, but scrapped the idea since Marco would have easily fought back.

Answering Reviews:

AndurilofTolkien  Thanks :)

Alexandta27  Thank you! :D

GreenDrkness Thank you so much for the encouragement. I really appreciate it.

berenredlips I know, right? :D

Zeke Jones Thanks. Now for the first part of your review, I know, my grammar is terrible. Thank you for pointing out those mistakes, I'll correct them as soon as I can. For the second part, yes, Sabo and Ace are of equal strength and are equal when it comes to leadership. In my story, the only time Sabo is Ace's "punching bag" is when Sabo knows he pissed Ace off and is amused by it and lets it happen, knowing its his own fault. That's actually why I added a fight scene before Luffy said his first word in chapter 5 and in that they are easily holding their own against each other (All the while insulting each other). In future chapters, I'll most probably make their fight scenes a lot more serious.

I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter, Thank you! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer - I don't own anything except any OC's I might create

Chapter 7

Marco walked up to his father, worried as he watched him spy into the sea and not pay even a little attention to his Sake, which just a month ago, Marco would have sworn was the love of his father's life.

"Oyaji?"

"Yes Marco?"

His pops reply was patient and affectionate, but Marco could sense the apprehension and anxiety lying under it. It was obvious that Oyaji was really worried about Thatch and how he was being treated by his kidnappers.

"We'll be reaching dawn island in about half an hour"

Whitebeard's eyes darkened and his eye's promised retribution.

"And your sure Thatch is on the island?"

"Yes"

"Then I'll be going. By myself"

Marco's eyes widened

"But Oyaji-"

"My word is final, my son"

Marco nearly gulped, he could detect the warning underneath his words and could feel the strong haki waves from his old man. Had he been any other crew member, he would have agreed, but he had been around far too long to allow pops have his way in dangerous situations like this. Marco looked at his father with determined eyes.

"Let me go with you"

"Marco-"

"Please, it'll make everyone a lot less anxious and it will reassure them more"

And it would, especially since everyone had been pretty much dead silent since Thatch's capture a month ago. They were all infuriated but knew the matter would be handled. Didn't mean that they didn't want to find Thatch's kidnapper and beat his face in and torture him like no tomorrow.

Whitebeard sighed, knowing Marco wouldn't let the matter drop till he agreed.

"Fine"

It was time they got Thatch back

* * *

Kidnappers tended to keep their captive in forests, where there was no one to hear their tortured screams. Hence, after docking, and scaring the shit out of the people in the Goa kingdom (which Marco took some vindictive pleasure in, he abhorred the existence of arrogant nobles who thought anything less then a noble was trash), Whitebeard and Marco made their way towards the forest in a tense silence. The other Whitebeard pirates stayed on the ship, impatiently waiting and praying for the safety of their beloved brother.

(And praying that his kidnapper's would die a horrible and humiliating death, preferably by Oyaji's hand, who was particularly unmerciful when family was threatened)

As soon as they reached the start of the forest, Whitebeard told Marco to head to west while he would head for east.

* * *

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU, YOI!"

"Now, now Marco , lets think about this calmly and rationally"

Marco's eye's narrowed dangerously, an expression so frightening that Thatch couldn't help but let out a frightened and pitiful whimper.

Although, Thatch supposed he could understand the reason for Marco's fearsome anger. They had spent the last month looking for him, most probably worried sick that he was being brutally tortured or had already been killed by his kidnappers. Knowing his fellow brothers, every moment would have been full of haunting questions.

Was Thatch being fed at all?

Was Thatch being tortured?

Had Thatch been made into a slave?

Had Thatch lost any limbs?

And the most dreaded and horrifying question of all

Was Thatch even alive?

Honestly, Thatch would have asked the same questions himself if any of his brothers had been kidnapped in his place.

But still, Marco, _that_ _over protective_ _mother hen,_ had awful timing. Why couldn't he have arrived when the kids had kept him captive and in a room? Why, oh why, did he have to arrive when the kids finally trusted him enough to untie him and let him roam around freely? And just why the hell did he have to arrive at the exact moment he had been playing with Luffy and laughing heartily at the little tykes antics?

Today just wasn't his lucky day.

"So being found from your apparent captivity by your BROTHER isn't your lucky day?"

Intimidating stance.

Narrowed eyes

Yup, Marco was pissed

Wait, had he said that out loud?

Damn

"Of course it is" Thatch hurried to explain, why couldn't have some one like Izo or Jozu found him? They weren't nearly as scary as Marco when they were angry. In fact, he hadn't seen Marco this angry since the time he had pulled a prank on him by leaving a few pineapples in his rooms, each with faces drawn on them and sticky notes telling Marco how proud they were to be related to him.

Thatch had been stuck on laundry and cleaning duty for Two whole months after that. Not even Oyaji had tried to save him.

"Thatchyyy" Little Luffy coo'ed out, toddling over to Thatch. Thatch was rather surprised at how Luffy had managed to stay quiet up til now. He brushed it off, figuring that Luffy had found a rock or something and had stared a it, wondering what exactly it was.

Marco looked at Luffy, who paid him no heed, and then looked back at Thatch, his eyes demanding an explanation from his brother, who was supposed to be kidnapped at the moment.

Thatch gulped and patted Luffy on the head, causing the boy to giggle. He turned to Marco, prepared to tell him the tale of His humiliating capture by some no name bandits and then the even more crushing loss against little kids.

"Well, you see..."

* * *

Marco's laughter could be heard through out the forest.

Thatch could do nothing more then cry silent tears in his dark and lonesome corner, well aware that this was only the beginning of the humiliation that was to come.

Little Luffy laughed and clapped his hands, absolutely oblivious to exactly what he was laughing at.

* * *

Whitebeard continued to scour the forest for his beloved son, each step sending a resounding thud across the forest. Despite his calm exterior, his rage knew no bounds and he had no intention of showing mercy to his son's kidnappers. Cold fear gripped at Whitebeard's heart as he worried for Thatch's safety. He could only hope he would get to him in time.

Suddenly, there was a rustle from a bush behind him. Whitbeard stopped, heard another rustle and swung his bisento at the bush. Much to his surprise, two kids emerged as they dodged his attack.

The two kids landed a safe distance away from him and raised their weapons, which were , interestingly enough, pipes.

"Who the hell hell are you!?" Shouted the black haired kid, a fierce look on his face

The blonde kid said nothing, he only tightened his grip on his pipe and glowered at him

Whitbeard stared at them, unnerving them due to his _very_ tall height and intimidating presence. He observed them for a few moments, but before he could say anything, he heard a laugh. A laugh that Whitebeard easily identified to be of his beloved son, Marco. Almost immediately all the tension melted away from his body, for he knew Marco wouldn't laugh like that if he hadn't found a very much alive and healthy Thatch.

Pleased and reassured, he turned to the two brats in front of him and let out his customary laugh, which easily overwhelmed Marco's laugh and startled the two kids in front of him,

"Me? GURARARARA!"

The brats glared

"I am Whitebeard"

The two brats in front of him couldn't stop gaping

* * *

A/N - THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, VIEWS, FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS! It means a lot and I really appreciate them.

So, I figured Thatch has a sunny enough personality that the boys would grow to trust him and let him be free. I think Marco is a mother hen, even if its for comedic purposes on my part, since he is the first division commander and first mate, so he most probably has to watch over Everyone.

And what I can assure you all is that Luffy will get his straw hat. The question is how will he in my story?

*Evil laugh*

Or rather

*Epic failure at an evil laugh*

Answering Reviews:

Koarazan \- Hi. Thank you and I am trying to add more detail but it's something I'm not too good at. I'll try a lot more. See ya! :)

Rika24 \- Thanks! Well, you'll have to read to find out, and hopefully you wont be disappointed by what I have in mind. ;)

GreenDrkness \- I live to surprise. I'm glad you like it! thanks! :D

AndurilofTolkien \- Thanks! :)

Ninja's Everywhere \- I'm glad you like it. Cant say for sure if this chapter is just as hilarious as the last, that's for you to judge. :)

The Other Left  \- I updated! *fist bump*

blackfairy30 \- Thanks! Keep reading and you'll find out. Hopefully, you wont be disappointed by what I have in store for you. ;)

sylnodel \- Thank you! :D In Chapter 5, Sabo and Ace are around or nearly 11 and a half years old while Luffy is a year and a half old. (I'm not too good with ages)

I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer - I don't own anything except any OC's I might create

Chapter 8

Whitebeard.

The name in itself is enough to make someone want to crawl into a hole and hide for the rest of their life and pray that they never _ever_ meet Whitebeard himself. The man's amazing physical prowess and magnificent devils fruit powers were far too well know across the world. In fact, one only attacked the most-probably-going-to-be-pirate-king-and-founder-of-one-piece out of sheer stupidity and nothing else. Despite how brave most pirates were, and how much the need for adventure was in their blood, the instinct to _live_ outweighed the stupidity and suicidal-ness of attacking Whitebeard. It also didn't help that Whitebeard's crew was full of pirates with unimaginable strength. There was also the fact that in order to get to Whitebeard, one must fight off his devoted and (over) protective sons, which just isn't feasible in any way, shape or form.

(It's actually pretty much beckoning death towards you by waving your hands around like an idiot and screaming for it)

Whitebeard and his sons had grown very much used to accidentally coming across a marine or pirate ship only for it to flee in complete and utter terror as soon as it's occupants saw exactly whose ship it was. Sometimes, Thatch would convince his father to go to a certain place, knowing some well reputed pirate or marine would be there, just so that everyone could bet on if their potential enemy would run away or not.

Although, Whitebeard wasn't allowed to take part in these bets anymore. This was because once he bet that the approaching pirate ship would run but it didn't and was about to attack when an indignant, Whitebeard stood up and glared at the approaching enemy, causing them to run away without a second thought. Whitebeard had then turned to his beloved son's with a victorious grin and told them to pay up. They had all sweat dropped and paid up but Marco had declared that Whitebeard would not be allowed to bet again.

(Whitebeard had pouted and sulked a bit, but Marco had made it up him by, grudgingly, letting him have some more Sake)

One would think that with his fearsome reputation Whitebeard would be respected (Which he is) and feared (only when Whitebeard was angry and his sons feared that his health would deteriorate or that he would be break a hip or something) by his crew at all times and that he would rule over them with an iron fist. In reality, Whitebeard's sons were vary casual with their loving father, going as far as to sit in his lap while listening to his stories or they would climb over him (Thatch or Haruta when they were being chased by a pissed of Marco and knew that their beloved Oyaji would be their key to living to the next day).

Whitebeard's sons, particularly the commanders, would die before admitting this out loud, lest their precious Oyaji's name be tarnished, had to admit that his ways of recruiting crew members were-er- rather unorthodox (cough kidnapping cough) and sometimes unnecessary. Thatch had been very much willing to join the Whitebeard pirates and had been about to tell them so, when Whitebeard knocked him out. He had woken up on the Moby Dick, surrounded by a grinning Whitebeard and his new "brothers" who were giving him sympathetic glances. Thatch had sweat dropped and told the old man that he wanted to take his mark and had, consequently, been crushed in bone-breaking hug from Whitebeard.

(All the Whitebeard pirates had pretended not to notice Thatch losing oxygen, knowing that when the old man got into one of his 'Affectionate" moods, no one could stop him)

Although there were other cases like Jozu who had flat out refused to join and had been kidnapped. It took a while but had eventually warmed up to them. Particularly, when a buster call had been sent for him and Whitebeard had been told that if he turned Jozu over, the Whutebeard pirates would be allowed to escape. Whitebeard had vehemently refused and the Whitebeard pirates had agreed with his decision and stood by to protect Jozu. Not even a single person had been left of that buster call. A week later, Jozu would be seen happily chatting with his brothers (which he had never done before), referring to Whitebeard as "Oyaji" and proudly declaring himself to be a Whitebeard pirate in front of every person he met.

Hence, it is proven that Whitebeard is a very determined pirate who, once he sets his sight on something will not be stopped from getting what he wants.

* * *

After Marco had laughed at Thatch to his hearts content (but he would laugh more later, that much he promised), they had gone to look for Oyaji with little Luffy in tow. They went through the forest, careful not to yell in case they attracted a wild animal, and spent quite a while looking for him. When they suddenly heard the oh-so-familiar booming laughter of their father, they eagerly traced it to his location. By time they got there, Luffy had fallen asleep and was safely tucked away in Thatch's arms, contently sucking on his thumb.

The two of them had been shocked though, at the sight of their father being attacked by two kids, who looked to be a on about 11 or 12. One was a dark haired child with freckles and the other was a blonde that wore rather refined clothes, giving the outwardly impression of a noble. But considering the way he fought, which no noble would let his child learn, Marco figured the kid was one of those rare nobles that had run away from the oppressive and loveless noble life.

Naturally, the attacks weren't having any effect on their father, in fact, Whitebeard wasn't even bothering to block them. But the grin on his face gave away how amused he was by the situation he was in. The two kids had beads of sweat rolling down their faces and looked frustrated at how none of their attacks were working on the old man. Marco was rather amazed at how just by looking at each other, they would come to an agreement as to how they should attack next. Teamwork like that was hard to accomplish, even when you were veteran pirates.

Marco watched, observing his Oyaji. He inwardly sighed, realizing that the old man was very much interested in the brats and that until his curiosity was sated, he wouldn't let the matter go. Which was somewhat understandable because these kids were ridiculously strong for kids from East Blue, which was the weakest of the seas.

It wasn't long until exhaustion began to take over and the kid's moves became more sluggish. Before, they knew it, the two of them were out light a light and had collapsed. Thatch shoved Luffy into Marco's arms (Who nearly dropped the toddler and glared at Thatch for putting him in this position) and ran over to the two to check them over. Seeing that the two had no serious injuries and were breathing regularly, Thatch let out a sigh of relief.

"Now now Thatch, aren't you going to check on your poor old father?"

Thatch smiled and turned to his father

"Old? I thought you said that you _just_ turned 30 this year?"

Whitebeard laughed his signature laugh

"Damn right I did!"

With that, he hugged Thatch

(As heartwarming as it was to watch his father and Thatch reunite, poor Marco could only panic as he awkwardly held Luffy in his arms and prayed that the toddler wouldn't wake up crying)

* * *

"So they have no parents?"

"Yup"

"And their so called caretaker is the leader of mountain bandits?"

"Yup"

"And she doesn't give a damn about whether if they live or die?"

"Yup"

"One last question Thatch"

"Uhh.. sure?"

"These two twelve year old are practically raising Luffy?"

Despite the fact that it didn't really sound like a question, Thatch answered:

"Yup"

Marco resisted the urge to destroy something as his fury was made evident through the look in his eye. Whitebeard's gaze hardened, even as he allowed Luffy to crawl over his large frame. The two kids were practically children themselves, how were they supposed to raise one?

"Oyaji"

"Yes Marco"

It was surprising how Whitebeard said that with a straight face, especially since Luffy was tugging on his mustache and yelling "cool" over and over again

"Their coming with us"

It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

Whitebeard nodded and then tickled Luffy, now his youngest son, in the stomach, causing him to giggle

Thatch smiled at the sight and Marco, despite Luffy drooling over hims earlier and ruining his jacket (Its a loooooong story), felt something warm in his heart.

"The other two should be waking up any moment now" Thatch said as he came back from checking on the brats, who were resting in the bandits hut

"What are their names?" Asked Marco before panicking as Luffy started to toddle towards him. The baby had been curious about Marco since he had seen him transform into a phoenix (to fly in the sky to signal his fellow brothers that everything was fine). Apparently Marco was really "pretty" as a phoenix.

Whitebeard laughed at Marco's predicament while Thatch chuckled.

" The blond one is Sabo and the black haired one is Ace"

Marco didn't respond, too busy trying to fend off Luffy, who kept on shouting "Pretty" and "Birdie" all the while trying to tug on Marco's hair.

Marcos was not pleased.

Apparently, the noise Luffy was making was more then enough to wake up his brothers as one of them - Ace - stumbled out of the bandits hut (Which was just the bandits luck that they hadn't been here when they had arrived, for had they been there, the mountain bandits in Mt. Colubo would have ceased to exist, courtesy of the Whitebeard pirates)

Ace panicked at the sight of Luffy with Marco

"Oi! What are you doing to my brother!?" Yelled Ace as he made a bee line towards Marco. Marcos blinked before saying:

"Nothing yoi! The real question is, what is he doing to me?"

Ace's eyes narrowed before he lifted his arms and demanded:

"Give him to me"

Marco sighed in relief

"Please take him"

After a little struggle, Luffy was in Ace's arms while Marco took a deep breath, surprised he had survived the torture of the toddler-from-hell.

"Ashh!Asch! Lookie, he pretty!" At that, Luffy pointed at Marco, who grumbled under his breath about "annoying toddlers"

"Cool Mooshtach" Luffy pointed a Whitebeard

Ace gave Luffy a strained smile and glared at the pirates in front of him. He opened his mouth, most probably to say something insulting, but was interrupted by Sabo stumbling out of the hut

"Whats going on Ace?" Questioned Sabo as stared at three (unwelcome) pirates.

Luffy turned his attention to Sabo

"Shabbooo"

Luffy wiggled, trying to get out of Ace's steel grip.

Sabo turned to Thatch

"Thatch, whats going on?"

"Well-er-um-"

Whitebeard, raised his hand, causing Thatch to fall quiet.

"My name is Whitebeard-"

"We know" Interrupted Ace rudely. Whitebeard went on as though he hadn't heard a thing.

"You brats are interesting one's."

"Thanks?" Replied Sabo, uncertain where he was going with this. Ace simply glared at Whitebeard while Luffy babbled on.

"Why don't you run wild under my name?"

Ace and Sabo stared, shocked.

"Become my sons"

Ace and Sabo looked at Whitebeard, then at each other, then at Whitebeard. They both glared, then yelled:

"NO WAY IN HELL!"

* * *

"I think we should have knocked out Luffy as well yoi"

"Oh hush, your just mad that he ruined your jacket"

"Of course I'm mad yoi!"

"He's a toddler! You cant hold this against him!"

"I don't care yoi"

"Since when did you become so immature Marco?"

"Shut it Thatch yoi!"

Whitebeard laughed as his beloved children bickered. Ace and Sabo's unconscious forms were in one of his arms while the other securely held Luffy as he had his milk. Marco and Thatch were carrying the boy's belongings as they walked back to the Moby Dick.

All of them were walking casually, completely ignoring the fact that they had just kidnapped 3 kids.

Oh well, Marco internally shrugged, it wouldn't be the first time pop had kidnapped his sons.

* * *

"Oyaji?"

"Yes Izo?"

"Why do you have two kids and a toddler sleeping in your arms?"

Izo warily waited for the answer, as did all of his brothers.

"Oh! Their your new brothers"

Izo blinked, not sure if he had heard right.

"My..brothers?"

WHitebeard grinned

"Of course. Say hello to Ace-"

He lifted up the black haired kid

"Sabo-"

He lifted up the blonde kid

"And Luffy"

He lifted up the sleeping toddler

Izo blinked again

This new information seemed to _finally_ process in their minds, because their jaws dropped and they stared at their Oyaji, shocked beyond belief.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

"OYAJI, THEIR JUST KIDS!"

"HECK ONE OF THEM'S A BABY!"

"DID YOU KIDNAP THEM!?"

Said Oyaji just laughed

Marco and Thatch shook their heads.

* * *

A/N - NEARLY 6000 VIEWS AND OVER 120 FOLLOWERS! ALL OF YOU ARE AMAZING AND I GIVE YOU ALL COMPUTER COOKIES! I am so grateful!

Well, this is my longest chapter yet. I'm rather proud of it actually.

I don't think the trio are all that close to the bandits, despite everything it comes back to the point that the bandits were blackmailed in to this.

And the reason I had the Whitebeard pirates meet them now, rather then later its that I don't want Ace and Sabo to play the role of father to Luffy. That's a role Dragon neglected, but Whitebeard can fill.

I had to torture Marco, its just too easy.

Do any of you like Dragon? I don't.

Answering Reviews:'

GreenDrkness Thank you! :D

Thoughts I am so sorry. As soon as I read your view, I corrected the ages. (Im still mortified by my mistake) Thank you! :)

blackfairy30 Thank you! :D

AndurilofTolkien Thanks :D

Guest  Your review came at a great time. I was considering typing this out tomorrow but I read your review and got really motivated and wrote this chapter in 3 hours. Thank you! :)

I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer - I don't own anything except any OC's I might create

Chapter 9

Marco had been apart of the Whitebeard pirates for decades. Heck, he had been the first to join (after being kidnapped that is) the old man. He had been with his Oyaji through thick and thin and had been there for the recruitment of every single member. Which was why some had even shot him dirty looks for not warning them of Whitebeard's unyielding persistence and kidnapping tendencies. Still, throughout the years, he had seen his fair share of blood shed and stupidity. One of these constant stupidities included messing with Oyaji's nurses.

The nurses were specifically recruited to help maintain Oyaji's health (they were still his beloved daughters though) since Oyaji never really listened to Marco's advice (nagging) to stop drinking. Due to this duty, they were the biggest enemies of Whitebeard's precious sake. While Whitebeard's daughters dreamed of putting an end to the mere existence of sake, so that their Oyaji would be healthy, Whitebeard's son's had made it a habit to sneak him sake whenever they could, hence inviting the fiery ire of the nurses. In fact, ever since the first time it had happened, a constant civil war had been occurring between the sons and daughters of Whitebeard.

Marco was secretly glad that no one knew of how the Whitebeard pirates behaved when they were only among themselves, or else their fearsome reputation would be forever lost, along with every ounce of respect they had gained throughout the years.

Marco was the only son who disapproved of Whitebeard drinking Sake and tried to help the nurses as much as he could. Unfortunately, his brothers had taken after their father and were ridiculously persistent in defying the nurses.

(Whitebeard was secretly vouching for his sons to win, because damn it, he was a pirate and Sake was practically his first love.)

So, realistically speaking, Marco shouldn't be so surprised right now. The kids had been left to rest in Oyaji's room and his brothers had gotten over their shock of their Oyaji kidnapping little kids to be his sons. In fact, they had pretty much shrugged it off after a few minutes, no doubt remembering how they too had been kidnapped by their loving-but-sometimes-crazy father at one point. Thatch was back and everyone was relieved at how he was healthy and free of any wounds. Although, considering the distraction the kids had provided, no one had questioned Thatch about his captivity, which Marco vowed to make sure would happen later as payback for all the pranks Thatch had pulled on him.

Later, as in after he stopped the nurses from killing Thatch and his brothers for slipping Whitebeard Sake when they had gone for a lunch break. Marco could only sigh in exasperation. Thatch hadn't been back on board for even an hour and he was already causing trouble. It also didn't help that his fellow brothers were supporting Thatch while the nurses stood in front of them in a group and yelled back in furious anger.

Oyaji just laughed, unconcerned, as he discreetly drank his sake.

Being first mate really wasn't the best job ever.

Sigh

Standing up, he walked over to them, making sure his expression was blank like always.

"Knock it off yoi"

Thatch and the others glared, not liking his interference in what they deemed to be a _very serious matter_

"No way Marco! A little Sake never hurt anyone!" Exclaimed Thatch. His brothers nodded with him.

Before Marco could respond, a nurse broke in. Or more specifically, the head nurse broke in. Iris. The one known for being a she devil and the most hot headed person on board. And the only nurse that even Oyaji wouldn't dare stand up to.

"The hell it doesn't hurt! It causes brain damage, blackouts, memory loss and serious mental health issues! Couple that with Oyaji's old age-"

"I'm only 30" Interjected Oyaji, ruffled at being called old

"No one believes you Oyaji" Muttered Marco, which his father heard with his super sonic hearing and shot him a betrayed look for.

For an very tiny, minuscule second, Marco almost felt bad.

Almost.

Iris went on as though she hadn't been interrupted

"And he'll be shaving off ten years of his life!"

Thatch and the others ignored her, used to her giving medical information they didn't understand (or rather, they refused to, since this was their Oyaji and the idea of him dying wasn't one they were willing to entertain)

Marco let out a smirk slide on to his face and said the one thing he knew would put an end to the matter for now.

"Iris, he's doing it again"

Immediately everyone froze, including Whitebeard, who sorely wished he could hide the Sake he had been drinking.

Iris slowly turned to her father, a dark and vindictive look in her eyes.

"Oyaji"

* * *

Half an hour later and after many screams and thumps later, the deck was emptied of every last drop of Sake. Whitebeard was sitting in his chair, sulkily drinking a mug of (he couldn't believe it) _apple juice._ Marco stood next to him, unable to wipe off the victorious grin from his face and the nurses sat in their usual group as they chatted about random things and enjoyed their victory over the sons of Whitebeard. Thatch and the other brothers sat on the floor, depressed by their defeat, and nursed the lumps on their heads, courtesy of Iris.

Damn woman had some strength in that fist of hers.

They were her brothers, why did she have to hit so hard?

It remained relatively silent for a while, before Iris suddenly stood up and declared something so unexpected, so unprecedented, so depressing and so not fair, that the pirates immediately began shouting.

Except Marco.

"No one will have Sake for the next two weeks"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT!?"

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"OYAJI! MARCO! STOP HER!"

"WERE PIRATES DAMMIT! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO US!"

"YOU SHE DEVIL!"

"YOUR THE DEVIL'S INCARNATE!"

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

And so and so

Marco sighed again, did they honestly think complaining like little toddlers would work on _Iris_ of all people?

Whitebeard just laughed, even as he drank (grimace) apple juice.

* * *

Ace had been drifting in and out of consciousness for the past hour. The darkness was so inviting and he was sorely tempted to just give in to it. But then, the images of his brother's would flash in his mind and he would start fighting it like no tomorrow. But no matter how much he resisted, the darkness would overwhelm him,and before he knew it, he would be out like a light. But he was jolted back into the living when he heard the sudden shout:

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT!?"

This was followed by more screaming and...yelps of pain?

Shaking his head, Ace got out of the bed he was tucked in with Sabo and Luffy. He let a smile grace his lips at the sight before looking around a bit in apprehension.

They obviously weren't in the bandits hut and the last thing Ace could remember was that senile old man offering to become his _father._

Ace had had enough of the man that was supposed to be his father, and he hadn't even met him. There was no way he would torture himself by having someone replace the bastard.

The concept of loving father's was bullshit anyways.

Walking to the door, he cautiously peered out as he opened it a little bit. After noticing no one near by he walked out the hall and pretty much got the surprise of his life.

More of a surprise punch in the gut, in all honesty.

Ace had been expecting to see land, greenery, trees but not..

Water.

He walked to railing and could only watch the water in dismay. Now that he was fully aware of his surroundings, Ace had come to the realization that the stupid old man had knocked them unconscious, kidnapped them and brought them aboard on his pirate ship.

Damn it.

Ace ran back to the room and slammed the door shut. With his back against the door, he slid down and sat with his head on his knee's.

That Bastard.

Ace took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself and think everything through. Here they were, stuck on the ship of the most feared pirate in the world. It didn't help that they had Luffy with them, who the pirates could easily take hostage.

They had no way of escape either, especially since it would be impossible to swim with Luffy in their arms.

Considering the fact that Ace wasn't really all that much of a tactician, he went to wake up Sabo. Sabo was smarter then him (not that he'd ever say it out loud), so maybe he could figure something out?

"Oi Sabo!" Said Ace as he shook his sleeping brother

"Mmm?" murmured Sabo sleepily as he opened one eye to look at his brother

"Sabo were stuck on the pirate ship of Whitebeard with no way to escape"

"Thas nice" Sabo closed his eyes, trying to go back to sleep

Ace watched, mentally counting to 10

Suddenly, Sabo's eye's shot open

"WERE WHAT!?"

Ace opened his mouth to repeat himself but was cut off by Sabo

"No no no no.. this cannot be happening" Sabo continued to say, panic lacing his tone as he got out of the bed and began to pace in the room.

"It is" Ace deadpanned, what happened to Sabo being the calm and rational one? Ace didn't quite like being the sensible one.

"We have to escape!"

"I agree"

"Damn that old man, why couldn't he have taken no for an answer? I don't want a father and neither do you." Said Sabo in frustration

Sabo, much like Ace, held pure hatred for his father and no one could bring themselves to fault him for it.

Ace's eyes flashed as he recalled a certain incident with Sabo's father.

"I doubt the old geezer knows were missing. He just visited three days ago and it'll be a long time till he visits again"

Sabo tapped his chin thoughtfully

"Yeah, and the bandits don't really care. Dadan is most probably happy were gone"

"COOL! PRETTY! ACSHEEE! SHABOO!"

Ace and Sabo winced , Luffy was awake and being the toddler that he was, Luffy is habitual of spending most of his time either demanding food or screaming random words for the heck of it,

* * *

"COOL! PRETTY! ACHEEE! SHABOO!"

"Looks like Luffy's awake" Said Thatch as he smile a bit, despite the bruises on his head, courtesy of the Moby Dick's resident she devil.

"Seems so!" Whitebeard laughed, realizing that with the the toddler around, things wouldn't be silent for very long.

"The other two must be awake as well. I'll go check on them since they know me from before"

"And defeated you in battle and tied you up" Chortled Marco, causing everyone to look at Thatch in shock

Thatch whistled and turned a bit red before giving his father a pleading look. He definitely wasn't ready for that particular conversation.

When Whitebeard nodded his assent, Thatch made his way towards the room the boys were staying in. He really needed to talk to them anyways.

* * *

"Luffy please calm down"

"COOL SHABOO!"

"I know I'm cool-"

"Don't get an ego boost, he doesn't know what he's saying"

"Knock it off Ace"

"ASHHE!"

A tired sigh

"What luffy?"

Suddenly, the door swung open. Without a moments hesitation, Ace and Sabo were standing in front of Luffy in a protective stance

"There's no need to be so tense, it's just me"

"THATCHYY" Squealed Luffy

Ace and Sabo dropped their guards a bit, knowing that Thatch was trustworthy

"We need to talk"

* * *

A/N - Thank you to all those reviewed, followed and Favorited this story. I'm really grateful and I appreciate it a lot.

Okay, so in my story, Sabo and Ace don't go in to the city at all since their too busy taking care of Luffy. Hence, Sabo's father never saw him. But there will still be an incident with Sabo's father that'll be revealed later.

I wonder what does Thatch want to talk to them about? O_O

Answering reviews:

TessL Thank you! :D. I'm still indecisive about keeping them together or not.

blackfairy30 Luffy has already melted Marco's heart, but Marco isnt sure how to handle a toddler. I can assure you, Blackbeard definitely wont become as big of a problem he is in the series.

Thoughts That reaction will come in a while! Thank you :D

AndurilofTolkien Thank you :)

Nala1220  I like Garp but I feel Dragon was irresponsible. If he had no intention of ever being a parent, then he should have been more careful. He got lucky that Garp took Luffy in.

Vasundhara Thank You! :D I have read it. It's an amazing fic and it's really well written. I'm actually trying my hardest that my fic doesn't clash with it in any way.

Ceroji  Thank you!:D I really, really appreciate it.

Meiyo12 Thank you! ;)

GreenDrkness Thanks for pointing that out. Thank you :D

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer - I don't own anything except any OC's I might create

Chapter 10

* * *

"We need to talk"

Sabo and Ace blinked and shrugged, showing they were willing to listen.

Luffy toddled to Thatch's leg and tugged at his pants. Thatch smiled at Luffy brightly and ruffled his hair.

"Okay, first things first, I'm sending Luffy out the room"

The reaction was immediate.

"What! no way!"

"Are you out of your mind!? We don't know anyone out there"

Their unhappy complains were cut short when Thatch raised his hand, something about his posture and eyes just screamed firmness. and so, Sabo and Ace (grudgingly) quieted down. He really was serious this time.

"I know them and I trust them. Do you trust my judgement?"

The two of them looked at Thatch and exchanged glances. They had known Thatch for a month now, and honestly, the guy was easily trustworthy. There had been so many opportunities for him to escape or hurt Luffy but he hadn't. Heck, the man had at one point protected Luffy from a bear. And if everything Sabo had heard about the Whitebeard pirates was true, then Luffy would be perfectly safe with them.

Slowly, the two nodded.

Thatch smiled

"I'll be right back"

With that, he scooped up Luffy and went out the room, leaving behind two conflicted and over-protective brothers.

* * *

Whitebeard, despite being disgraced by being forced to drink apple juice, was still enjoying himself. His sons and daughters were having a loving sibling argument, which was very funny and entertaining to him.

(In reality, they were pretty much at the verge of killing each other, but Whitebeard was a very loving father who refused to consider that a possibility)

Although, everyone shut up when Thatch came out of the room, Luffy scooped up in his arms and drooling over his shirt.

Whitebeard smiled at the endearing sight of the child cooing at Thatch. He raised a large hand towards Thatch, an eager and affectionate grin on his face as he silently requested Thatch to hand Luffy over. Thatch obliged.

The toddler was so tiny he easily fit in his large hand. Whitebeard shaped his hand like a cup, which caused Luffy to roll around and laugh like no tomorrow.

"Oyaji, I'm going to go talk to the boys now"

"Okay"

"Marco come with me"

"No yoi"

"Please, Ace hits hard when he's mad"

"Deal with it yourself yoi"

"Stingy Phoenix "

Marco didn't even respond this time. Obviously, his mother hen of a brother was still pissed about had happened earlier.

Thatch walked back to the room, internally praying that things would work out

* * *

"Okay, just hear me out first. Please."

He received two nods in response

Thatch let out a sigh, just how was he gonna do this?

"I..er..the Whitebeard pirates are know throughout the world as the most strongest crew to be on. We have many islands under our protection and no one really ever tries to attack us unless their idiots"

"So?" Said Ace, impatient to be done with this and get Luffy back.

"So, what im trying to say is.."

"Is?" Why was Ace making this harder?

"If three kids were to stay on the ship, on one could remove them without killing all of us first"

Ace and Sabo blinked and then, yet again, the answer was immediate

"NO WAY!"

Thatch sighed, this was just the beginning

* * *

Whitebeard laughed as Luffy tugged on his Mustache curiously and said "Cool" over and over again. His laugh was so loud, no one heard Ace and Sabo scream.

His children just watched, slight sweat drops over their head, as their beloved father continued to spoil his youngest.

* * *

"We don't want that old man, or any one else for that matter, to be our father!" Yelled Ace, Sabo nodded along

"At least give him a chance"

"NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS!" Ace couldn't believe what Thatch was asking of them.

"If not for yourself, then for Luffy's sake"

"Luffy doesn't need a father! He has us!" Growled Ace, but this time Sabo didn't nod along. No doubt, the kid could see where Thatch was going

"You two? Your his brothers, not his parents. And your what, 12 years old? Your children yourselves, you can't raise him!"

"We have up til now and we can continue to do it! We don't need your help!"

Sabo remained silent, contemplating what to say as he bit his lip

"You shouldn't have had to do it yourselves Ace! Your children, not adults"

Ace, rather then responding this time, glared hatefully at Thatch.

"Just because you don't like your fathers-" Thatch was cut off as Ace aimed a kick at him.

Swiftly, he caught his leg and pushed him on to the floor, making sure to hold his arms behind him

"Luffy deserves the chance to have a father"

Ace just glared, unwilling to answer

It was then Sabo spoke up, his voice quiet but firm

"Ace, he's right"

"What! don't agree with him Sabo!"

"We cant raise Luffy like this anymore"

"Sabo!"

"We can't be his parents Ace, he needs real parents"

Thatch wasn't surprised that Sabo had agreed.

Ace stopped struggling, defeated by Sabo's words. Thatch let go of him

"But Thatch, if Luffy is mistreated in anyway-"

"He wont be"

"He better not. But Ace and I refuse to call him our father."

Thatch remained silent for a minute before nodding

"That's understandable"

Ace stood up and dusted himself off.

"Were going to pull our weight by doing chores. We refuse to be in your debt"

Even though it pained him to do, Thatch nodded. His head was swimming with questions, just what had their biological fathers done to them for them to be so suspicious of everyone?

* * *

"Oyaji"

No response

"Oyaji"

No response

Eye twitch

"Oyaji!"

Still no response

Marco was really getting annoyed now

"OYAJI!"

Whitebeard finally turned towards Marco, stopping in his actions. (He had been attending to very serious business aka tickling Luffy)

"Yes Marco?"

"It's been an hour and Thatch hasn't come out yet. I think they killed him."

"Don't worry Marco. Thatch will survive"

It was at that moment that Thatch chose to emerge, much to Marco's relief, accompanied by a grumbling and Ace and nervous Sabo.

"Oyaji!" Thatch cheerfully exclaimed

"Sabo, Ace, meet Oyaji"

Sabo muttered "hi" while Ace stiffly nodded in Whitebeard's direction.

Whitebeard blinked, before grinning.

Luffy sat on his shoulder and cheerfully waved at everyone, chirping a very cute "Hi" each time he waved.

Before Ace and Sabo could see it coming, they were suddenly tucked in the arms of the much-larger man and were being hugged (To death, Sabo and even Ace would later admit).

"Welcome Aboard my sons!" Exclaimed Whitebeard as continued to hug them

Ace and Sabo couldn't protest, for Whitebeard was hugging them so hard that they were losing Oxygen. Fast.

All of Whitebeard's sons noticed this and suddenly they were all calling for Oyaji to let go of the kids or else they would suffocate.

Luffy just waved and said hi with a grin.

"Oyaji! Your going to kill them!"

"Oyaji they need to breathe!"

"Oyaji stop it before your 2 sons less"

And so and so

A minute later, Whitebeard finally let the two go and they were on the floor, trying to catch their breath. (The two would also admit that they had pretty much seen their life flash before their eyes)

Ace was the first to get his bearings back. A tick mark appeared on his forehead and he stood up and yelled at Whitebeard with a fist raised threateningly towards him.

"HEY! I NEVER AGREED TO BE YOUR SON! AND EVEN IF I DID, THIS IS HOW YOU WELCOME YOUR SONS!? BY NEARLY KILLING THEM WITH A DEATH TRAP CALLED HUG!?"

Whitebeard laughed and ruffled Ace's hair. Annoyed, Ace punched his arm, only to feel pain. He stumbled back, dazed.

Sabo, having finally gotten his bearings back, couldn't help snickering.

"STOP LAUGHING SABO!"

By then, everyone was laughing at him

Ace huffed and crossed his arms, irritation written all over his face

Luffy just waved.

* * *

After the laughter had died down (it took a while) and so had Ace's death threats, Thatch started to introduce the kids to everyone. Naturally, his unique way of introducing them individually wasn't all that well received. In fact, after the first three introductions, Oyaji had told Thatch to stop or else even he could not save him from death.

"Ace, Sabo, this is Marco, the first division commander and our resident mother hen. He's a mash up of pineapple and Phoenix"

Thatch was on cleaning duty for the next 2 weeks.

"This is Iris, our head nurse and resident she devil"

The hand print on Thatch's right cheek wouldn't fade for days.

"This is mini-Mustache Vista. the fifth division commander. I call him that cause his mustache isn't nearly as big or impressive as Oyaji"

Thatch had had to dodge a fury of sword attacks.

* * *

A/N - Thank you to all those who have reviewed, Favorited and followed this story.

Okay, yesterday I posted a completely different chapter 10. It was terrible and I don't even know what I was thinking when I posted it. It was pathetic. I am so so sorry for it.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. byee :)


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer - I don't own anything except any OC's I might create

Chapter 11

* * *

Ace had been on the Moby dick for a week now, and while he would die before saying this out loud, it had sorta-kinda-maybe been rather pleasant. He had told himself that he would remain aloof and simply watch out for all signs of hostility but all of that caution had been worthless up til now. Not a single one of them had radiated the dangerous and evil aura bluejam had and that was frustrating beyond belief. Ace had gotten used to being Luffy's main caretaker, so he couldn't help but feel unsure of what to do with the fact that Luffy was being taken care of by someone else. or rather _an adult._

It made him feel more like a big brother and less like a parent.

He had grown up taking responsibility for everything, including things, which according to Thatch, only adults were supposed to handle.

On the first day, he had tried fishing for food but had been promptly stopped by Marco, who claimed that they would provide everything Ace needed or even wanted. It had come as a nice surprise, especially since he was allowed to eat as much as he wanted. Heck, he even had a bed in his room! He had never slept in a bed before, but Sabo had told him that it was really comfortable, which Ace now completely agreed with. He even felt...safe on the ship. He actually felt like he could even relax, if given enough time. With Dadan and the bandits, he had always been on his guard, aware that all of them knew his secret and that if they felt inclined, could attack him to be rid of his existence.

The pirates on the Moby dick never gave such an impression. They were loud, obnoxiously loud, idiots and were drunk over half the time, but he never felt like they would make an attempt on his life. Not unless they knew his secret, that is. He was certain that if they ever found out, he wouldn't be spared.

He had also noticed how well Sabo fit in with the pirates. Unlike him, Sabo had chosen a much more friendlier approach to seeing if the pirates had any deeper and dangerous ulterior motives. He had made friends with them and observed them closely, only to find that they meant no harm. Upon such reassurance, Sabo had taken to talking to them excitedly about whatever he found interesting and asked them questions about everything, ranging from fishermen to mermaids to talking trees. While Sabo hadn't said anything of the sort, Ace could tell he was enjoying himself.

* * *

"GET BACK HERE THATCH!"

"THATCH I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU THATCH, YOU'LL WISH YOU'D NEVER BEEN BORN!"

"THAAAAAAATCH!"

"THATCH YOU BASTARD!"

Thatch, the brother that the Whitebeard pirates dearly wished to annihilate, wisely hid. Where exactly he was hiding, is difficult to tell, but it was good enough that no one could find him. Except Marco, that is. But since Marco hadn't been caught in the crossfire this time, he saw no need to seek Thatch out.

Now coming to the poor victims of Thatch's latest prank, they were first covered in glue and feathers had been stuck on them afterwards. Whitebeard and Marco hadn't been able to help themselves from laughing at the sight. Luffy had sat on Whitebeard's leg, a stuffed bear in his hands, and giggled like no tomorrow at the sight. Ace, too, stood near Whitebeard (For Luffy's sake, Ace told himself, not because he liked being near the crazy old man). He couldn't muffle his laughter completely though, which caused some of the victims to shoot him glares.

What non of them knew, however, was that a certain blonde kid had helped Thatch in his (Evil) plans. Not even Whitebeard thought that the boy had anything to do with this.

"SHOW YOURSELF THATCH!"

"YEAH! OR ELSE WE'LL DESTROY YOUR PRECIOUS KITCHEN"

There was a sudden gasp, a gasp they all knew very well. Thatch, without thinking, emerged and pointed an accusatory finger at them

"Stay away from my kitchen"

It was after saying that that Thatch realzied exactly what he had done wrong. With a gulp, he prepared himself and ran for his life.

"GET HIM!"

* * *

"I bet 100 Beri that he'll stop at 10 plates"

"No way! Have you seen him? I bet 200 Beri he'll stop at 30 plates"

The two pirates, who had been avidly watching Ace eat (Translation: pig out), turned around when they heard Thatch snort. Neither of them suppressed the smirks on their faces when they saw the marker drawn mustache and random doodles all over Thatch.

"Please. I bet 500 Beri he'll stop at 5 plates, _minimum"_

 _"_ Your on"

* * *

Thatch won, while the other two pirates sulked at their loss. Still, they did feel better when they saw Thatch's face full of drawings.

* * *

"Your son did it again Garp! Another country overthrew the world government!"

"I'D EXPECT NOTHING LESS FROM MY SON! BAHAHAHAHA!"

"STOP LAUGHING DAMMIT!"

"BAHAHAHAHAHA"

"SHUT UP"

Sengoku sat down in his chair, rubbing his throbbing temple, as Garp continued to laugh. He squished down the urge to throttle Garp and let out an exasperated sigh before changing the subject.

"How are your grandsons?"

Garp ate a rice cracker before responding, a proud gleam in his eyes

"Little Luffy is walking and talking. And I threw Ace and Sabo into a bottomless ravine, they manage to come back the next day!"

Sengokeu sweat dropped, wondering exactly why Garp seemed so intent on killing his grandsons.

Wait a minute.

"Who's Sabo? "

"My grandson"

"You only have two grandsons"

"I have three"

"I'm certain you said two"

"No, I have three grandsons"

"But-"

"Old age must be catching up to you Sengoku!Bahahahaha! I have three grandsons!"

A tick mark appeared on Sengoku's head.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT FROM YOU GARP!"

"BAHAHAHAHA"

Sengoku was really going to kill Garp someday.

* * *

A/N - Thank you to all those who have reviewed, followed and Favorited this story. The reviews are so encouraging and they mean a lot to me. I'm sorry for the late update, I haven't been well for the past few days.

It really warm's my heart when someone say's this fic makes them happy or it makes them smile.

This is in response to a particular review by BlackGryphon101. To me, if you think your old enough to have sex, you are old enough to take responsibility for the consequences. Dragon was easily old enough and the reason he's a terrible father is that he abandoned Luffy. Like it or not, Dragon wasn't some kid, he doesn't get to shove his problem off to his father. And if h had no intention of taking care of his own child, he should have been careful and shouldn't have had one in the first place. Looking at East Blue and saving Luffy once doesn't make him a father. I agree with you on the whole Big mom and Yassop being terrible parents. I particularly don't like Yassop.

Who's your favourite character from One Piece?

Mine is Ace.

(I'm still in denial about Marineford T_T)

(Author goes to dark and lonesome corner and cries her heart out)

Ahem

I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter. Byeee!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer _ i don't own anything except any OC's I might create

Chapter 12

* * *

It had been a month since the trio had been brought aboard the Moby Dick. It took a lot of adapting to, but they had somewhat settled into a schedule of sorts. And everything was rather peaceful for a while, that is, until they finally docked on an island.

Ace and Sabo had been rather excited about this and had decided that they would go and explore the island with Luffy. Although, for that to happen, they would have to get Luffy from Whitebeard. Which seemed easier said then done, since it looked like (another) war was about to break out between the sons and daughters of Whitebeard.

Saba silently wondered exactly how the men and woman of the most fearsome crew in the world had hidden their war from the general public. He very much recalled that he had been here for a day and he had seen a war break out about twice within the span of four hours.

Ace just rolled his eyes, he'd gotten used to the sight of victorious female and badly wounded men. It was actually kind of pathetic how they were so feared by the world, but were scared of a couple of girls. Those wimps.

Whiteboard sat in his chair, playing with Luffy. Although the sulky and resigned look on his face pretty much gave away the fact that his sons were losing and that he would be deprived of Sake for a while. Still, he let Luffy bite his finger. Marco stood by him, warily eyeing his siblings. He was the one who had to clean up after every war.

Ace and Sabo somehow managed to get through the brawl ( It was through a miracle they were unscathed, of that Sabo was certain ).

Ace walked up to Whitebeard and raised his arms, a silent request for him to give Luffy. Naturally, Whitebeard (mis)understood and picked Ace up with one hand, planning on hugging him. Ace, realizing this, immediately began struggling but found himself completely trapped in the hand of the crazy old man. No matter how much he shouted, the old man just wouldn't let him go. Moments like these made Ace wonder who was better (or worse): Garp with his fist of love or Whitebeard with his ridiculous way of showing (imposing) affection.

Everyone stopped for a moment and looked at the the source of all the yelling (Which was louder then their own yelling). Seeing Ace with Whitebeard, they all shrugged and went back to their argument. After all, it wouldn't be the first time their father would impose his genuine fatherly affections on someone.

Thatch rubbed his neck, remembering the hug of doom from Whitebeard all those years ago. And last week. And yesterday. This morning too actually. He almost felt sorry for Ace.

Almost.

"HE'S A PIRATE! HE'S SUPPOSED TO SPEND HIS TIME DRINKING!"

"HE'S ALSO AN OLD MAN WHO NEEDS TO TAKE CARE OF HIMSELF!"

Marco, ignoring the chaos in front of him, turned to the chaos beside him. He sweat dropped as Sabo hid behind him, no doubt afraid that he too would receive the hug of doom. With a weary sigh he turned to his father.

"Oyaji, I think you should let him go"

The 'him' in question stopped struggling as Whitebeard heeded his sons words and gently put him down. He shot Marco a look, silently conveying his gratitude for getting him out of the hug ( death trap). Marco gave him a warm smile in return.

Whitebeard also put Luffy down and Luffy immediately began climbing over Ace. Sabo, having realized he was out of danger of receiving the hug of doom, joined them. The two couldn't help smiling as Luffy drooled over them and repeatedly chanted their names. After a few minutes, They remembered why they had come here in the first place.

Saba turned to Whitebeard and made their request.

"We were hoping we could go exploring the island with Luffy"

Whitebeard nodded before ordering Marco to go with them, ignoring Ace claiming they could take care of themselves and Luffy and didn't need adult supervision.

Saba thanked Whitebeard and left, dragging Ace and Luffy. Marco followed behind, his hands tucked in his pockets and his usual disinterested look on his face.

Whitebeard grinned in their direction before sobering up at sight of Iris, his beloved daughter, standing in front of him with a victorious look on her face. His sons were behind her, nursing their wounds.

Looks like the title of strongest man in the world wasn't enough to keep your sake.

* * *

Marco wasn't sure exactly what had possessed his father to send him with the brats. He tried to keep his hold on Luffy's hand but alas, Luffy was in a rather determined mood right now. He was completely focused on his mission to catch a pretty butterfly that kept on flying away from him.

(Sigh)

"Ace! Sabo! I'm taking Luffy into the village. Do you two wanna come along yoi?"

Ace and Sabo exchanged looks before pointedly looking at the animals they had caught.

Marco immediately understood the unspoken question.

"We'll leave your catch at the Moby Duck first. After all, everyone would want to know of our little brothers amazing hunting skills yoi"

Despite having heavily protested to being called the Whitebeard pirates little brothers before, Ace and Sabo couldn't help smiling brightly.

Marco would never say it to their face, but in that moment, they had looked their age. Carefree. Smiling. Happy.

( He would also never tell anyone of how much it had warmed his heart in that moment )

If there was one thing Marco was certain of, besides that Thatch was an idiot,it was that Luffy had been sent from hell to make him pay for all the sins he had committed in his life. The brat was impatient ,annoying and a crybaby to boot. Taking him to the village might have been a mistake, but if they had stayed in the forest and Luffy had gotten eaten by some creature, it would have been his head on a silver platter.

Still, a minuscule part of him would admit that the brat was a bit endearing. His childish and simple way of thinking was refreshing.

As they reached a stall where you could decorate your own ice cream, owned by a rather nice old lady who immediately began helping Luffy with his ice cream, Marco began to make small talk with the other two.

"So, you two practically raised Luffy by yourselves?"

The two nodded, their mouth full of ice cream

"What was his first word yoi?"

Apparently that was the wrong question to ask as since almost immediately, a very dark and dangerous aura surrounded Ace. Sabo, on the other hand, looked sheepish and nervous, as though Ace's anger was directed at him.

( Marco had a gut feeling that it was ,but he wasn't going to say anything, considering he wanted Sabo alive and well )

"Next question please" Growled Ace

Marco obliged.

"Who did he take his first steps towards yoi?"

That, too, was a terrible question to ask, for the aura around Ace grew larger and darker. Sabo, while still looking sheepish, looked rather proud ( despite Ace's your-going-to-die-glare ).

Understanding the answer, Marco couldn't help but chuckle. Ace glared at him but Luffy had come back with his ice cream and was tugging on Marco's pants insistently, saving Marco from having to deal with an irate preteen.

After that they explored the island to the fullest, going from shop to shop, trying different food (much to the three brats pleasure, particularity Luffy's) and making small talk with the local people. Okay, maybe it was more of Marco and Sabo making small talk while Luffy ate to his hearts content and Ace lurked in the background (While eating of course).

Marco never noticed that during the entire trip, Luffy didn't leave his side even once. What also failed to come to his attention was that his mental complaints about Luffy had completely stopped. Not once had he thought about how messy or unnecessarily loud the kid was.

As they returned to the Moby Dick, Ace and Sabo decided not to point out that Marco, who had initially panicked at the mere mention of holding holding Luffy, was protectively carrying the sleeping (albeit drooling) brat in his arms.

* * *

A/N _ Hope you like this chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer _ i don't own anything except any OC's I might create

Chapter 12

* * *

"PIRATE"

"MARINE"

"PIRATE"

"MARINE"

"MARINES ARE LAME! I WANNA BE A PIRATE"

"NO GRANDSON OF MINE WILL BECOME A PIRATE"

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME! I'M NOT EVEN YOUR GRANDSON!"

"SHUT UP SABO, IF I HAVE TO SUFFER, SO DO YOU!"

"HOW DARE YOU YELL AT YOUR POOR HELPLESS GRANDFATHER"

"YOUR ANYTHING BUT HELPLESS OLD GEEZER"

The Whitebeard pirates and Red Haired pirates could only stare, the former group sported shocked and exasperated expressions while the latter weren't fazed at all. They had witnessed the two and a half brats arguing with the crazy marine enough times to realize that it was how the kids bonded with their...grandfather. The Whitebeard pirates, on the other hand, were on the edge. They had heard about their youngest brothers insane grandfather, but they had figured that their stories were somewhat exaggerated since they didn't think it was possible for a man to be heartless enough to throw his grandsons into a bottomless ravine. But now that they knew that said grandfather was the infamous marine hero, Garp, they suddenly believed every word.

Marco rubbed his forehead, the fact that Garp was their grandfather complicated things a lot more then they might be able to handle. While pops had maintained a good alliance with Garp the hero, it wasn't as though they were the best of friends either. If Garp decided to take the children back, it might just trigger a war. Actually, it would definitely trigger a war. All of them were too fond of their brats to just let them leave.

And then the damn Red haired Shanks was here too. Considering how much Shanks had the tendency to annoy pops, this wasn't going to end very well...

 _Sigh_

How the hell had they ended up in this Bizarre situation. The Whitebeard pirates, the Red haired pirates and the forces of Monkey D Garp, all on the same damn sea.

* * *

The Whitebeard pirates had been expecting a visit from the red haired pirates for several days now. Shanks had sent a missive, which pops hadn't even bothered to read, which had clued them in on the impending visit of the ridiculously persistent man. Although a more accurate description would be that they had been mentally preparing themselves to tolerate the most annoying pirate crew they had ever had the...er pleasure of meeting.

Iris had been particularly waiting for the return of the Red haired pirates, having wanted to get revenge on him for several of his antics from his previous visits. Despite how irksome Shanks was (Especially since he kept on asking Marco to join his crew, which was happening in **never** basically) , even Marco couldn't help but pity him, for facing the wrath of a fire breathing dragon was much more preferable to facing even a mildly annoyed Iris.

Then again the man had brought it upon himself. No one had forced him to challenge pops to a drinking contest. (Even though Marco was almost 100% certain that his pops had been purposefully egging Shanks on, so that he could drink Sake and have the blame fall on Shanks rather then himself, thus successfully avoiding having to face Iris's anger)

When the red haired pirates had finally arrived, they hadn't come alone. Garp had been following them, no doubt ordered by Sengoku to see why exactly the two Yonko were approaching each other. Although, right now Marco had the feeling that Garp couldn't care less about that what he had been sent here for and seemed much more concerned with...lecturing his grandchildren. (Because there was honestly no other way to describe it).

The boys had been eager to meet the mysterious pirate Yonko who was visiting them, despite Marco wanting to keep them away from Shanks considering his idiocy might be infectious. When they had seen the ship approaching, and the flag had come into view, little Luffy had started jumping up and down in excitement while Ace had sighed, muttering something about idiots. Sabo had grinned sheepishly at Marco's questioning look and gestured him to keep watching.

The moment Shanks had come into sight, Luffy had started running towards him. Of course, Marco had caught him since he couldn't just let his little brother jump off the ship. But much to Marco's (and the rest of his brothers) growing horror and chagrin (and their pops amusement) Shanks had recognized Luffy as though he were an old friend. With growing dread he looked at the toddler struggling to get out of his arms, wondering why it was always like this. The one thing he had never wanted to happen, had freaking happened.

Before Shanks could get any closer, Garp's ship had come near too. The Whitebeard pirates could only shake their heads and glare in vexation, why were the most problematic and irritating they had ever met showing up one by one? While they could deal with Shanks, Garp was another matter. The combination was frighting to say the least. All of them, even Marco, secretly hoped Iris would get into a screaming match with Garp (They were certain she had a fighting chance at intimidating even Garp of all people).

But Garp had then taken notice of his wonderful grand children, who had been so sure were on Dawn Island, and had immediately lost it. The yelling that had ensued made them wince and cover their ears, especially since Ace and Sabo were more then willing to yell back to their hearts content. Initially, Garp had only noticed Luffy and grabbed him into a bear hug with hearts flying around. It was only when Ace yelled at him to stop squeezing the life out of his little brother that Garp gently put the toddler down, patted his head and swiftly turned towards his other two grandsons for the argument of a lifetime.

And that's how they had ended up here.

Pops was amused but he could tell that he wouldn't tolerate Garp laying a hand on the boys. And he was curious about why exactly Shanks seemed to know them as well. With another sigh (He had been doing that a lot lately), He walked forward and got in between Garp and his brats. While Sabo and Ace had spent a fair amount of time arguing with him, Luffy had simply toddled about, being his usual cute little self.

Garp glared at Marco and prepared to yell at him but Whitebeard had finally decided he had had enough of this drama.

* * *

3 hours. 3 damned hours. 3 long freaking hours. That's the amount of time it had taken things to calm down. That was the ridiculously unnecessary time it had taken to get Garp to stop screaming, to get Shanks to stop from trying to kidnap the brats and challenging pops to another drinking match, to get Iris to stop from killing the Yonko and marine hero and to get Luffy to stop trying to eat everything. (Okay maybe the last one hadn't happened yet but still, they were allowed to try).

The Whitebeard pirates were nursing headaches and resisting the urge to throw Garp and Shanks off board. But they knew they couldn't, since war was something they could not allow to happen..

...Although Marco was beginning to weight the pros and cons of waging said war since, after all, they did have the advantage of not being drunk 24/7 and to boot, not being idiots...

Garp hadn't quite appreciated having his grandsons being kidnapped by a well known pirate, but pops and Garp had had a private conversation (Which Shanks had tried to listen into and of course had been given a nice kick by Marco for his troubles) and they had decided that the two and a half brats would remain here. This had been nothing short of a relief to the Whitebeard pirates, since they couldn't bear the thought of not having their precious little brothers around.

But the other pirate crew and marine group were still here and they were very much testing the limits of their curtsy. Things were settling down though, they had even (reluctantly) allowed Luffy to go on Shanks ship, accompanied by Thatch that is. They could tell that the kids were enjoying themselves and Garp and Shanks had toned down their tendency to cause chaos and mayhem at each breath. Now seemed as good a time as any to know how in the world Shanks knew the brats. Marco opened his mouth to ask, but was interrupted by a panicked scream.

"CAPTAIN SHANKS LUFFY ATE THE DEVILS FRUIT"

Shanks looked up, startled, before running to his ship at an inhumane pace. The Whitebeard pirates were just as horrified as their father, staring with slacked jaws. Marco immediately ran towards the Red haired pirates ship, worried beyond belief.

"NO LUFFY! SPIT IT OUT! SPIT IT OUT!"

"DON'T GRAB HIM LIKE THAT"

"SHIT IT WAS THE RUBBER RUBBER FRUIT! LOOK AT HIS LEGS"

"I SAID DON'T GRAB MY BROTHER LIKE THAT"

"DAMMIT SHANKS WHY WOULD YOU LEAVE A DEVILS FRUIT LYING AROUND"

"MY POOR GRANDCHILD ATE A DEVILS FRUIT! RED HAIRED SHANKS YOUR DEAD"

"I AGREE! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING SHANKS"

"RED HAIRED! YOU USED TO BE TOLERABLE, NOW I JUST WANNA PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE EVERY TIME YOU BREATH"

"OH GREAT! ALL OF YOU JUST MADE LUFFY CRY"

"SHIT"

* * *

A/N:

First of all, I would like to apologize for my absence. I haven't been well and by the time i got better, I had very important exams coming up. They just ended yesterday and now i have summer break. So, i will be updating more now.

Thank you thank you so so much all of you. I'm glad my story was able to put a smile on your face and that it made you happy. I am very very happy that you like it and I plan on continuing it.

I am planning on another fan fiction , but i wont start that until I am completely sure about it.

Also, i have been editing previous chapters, if you read it again, you'll find some errors are gone and a little more detail has been added. I haven't edited all the chapters yet but hopefully i'll be able to in a while.


End file.
